


i just can’t get too much

by sarcoline_sails



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ;)))))) enjoy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I think that’s it, M/M, Smut, aight let’s gettem tagsss, but only like the briefest moment of lilo, i need to get my stuff together, im embarrassed now :‘), not the ship but, or try to?? dunno man, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline_sails/pseuds/sarcoline_sails
Summary: Harry gets a bit distracted with Niall’s hoodie.-LOLL IDEK MAN TAKE IT WITH A GRAIN OF SALT.





	i just can’t get too much

**Author's Note:**

> ;))
> 
> this is cross-posted somewhere on wattpad but im putting it on here for reasons unknown.
> 
> that’s bout it but yeah apologies in advance ;,)

Niall was kind of screwed.

He was at the brink of sporting a hard-on at an interview and, unfortunately, there was nothing to he could do to hide it. He plastered on a smile that felt foreign on his mouth and he shuffled awkwardly in front of the camera.

It had started a while ago, when Niall had gotten bored of answering the same questions for the millionth time—there were only so many ways to could ask 'are you glad to be on tour'. He'd glanced over to his bandmate to crack a joke—in hopes of earning a chuckle—only to find emerald green eyes staring back at him. They were hazy and dilated, colored with a dark, inky emotion displacing the beautiful forest green, and Niall felt his heart race as he recognized it. Desperate to calm himself down before it got to be too much, he turned back to face the camera attempting at an easy smile though he knew it would look forced.

That was when he felt a hand at the small of his back. He gasped, smile faltering a bit as he glanced back toward Harry, catching a glimpse of his dimpled grin before the curly haired lad leaned down. Niall's eyes widened as Harry took a mouthful of his hoodie and pulled back, looking up at him through thick lashes with a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips. Niall swallowed thickly, trying to focus back on the camera after Harry let go of his hood. He bit his lip as Harry leaned back down, shivering slightly as he felt him press a barely-there kiss to the base of his neck, lips tickling the sensitive skin. Cold fingers slipped beneath the hem of his sweater, rubbing slow circles onto his hip. Niall shuddered as Harry's warm breath fanned over his neck and he bunched his hand nervously in his sweats as teeth nipped lightly at his skin.

"Want you so bad," Harry whispered, voice low and filled with need, and he granted Niall a second kiss before pulling away completely, smiling into the camera as if nothing happened.

And that brings Niall to where he currently is, shifting in his place as his boner presses uncomfortably against his boxers on camera.

He resists the overwhelming urge to seize Harry and dash for the bathrooms, choosing instead to take a deep breath and continue answering the questions. He was quite sure everyone noticed his red face and strained voice.

\- - -

After what seemed like forever, the interviewer smiled brightly at them and bid the boys goodbye. Niall's farewells to the audience might have been a tad too enthusiastic, but c’mon. There’s nothing like the prospect of ridding yourself of a boner.  
But Harry, it seemed, had other plans. As soon as they were told the cameras were done rolling, Harry grabbed at his wrist, tugging him roughly toward the hallway outside the studio. They walked—more like ran—with purpose, and before he knew it, Harry had him pushed up against the tiled bathroom wall, breaths shallow and eyes wild.

Niall chuckled breathlessly at him, eyes crinkling with his grin. "Well it's about damn time."

Harry laughed, inching even closer until their chests touched. "Trust me, babe, I would have taken you right then and there if I could."

It was only then Niall noticed Harry's impressive bulge, the seemingly painful strain against his skinny jeans not helping his situation in he slightest.

"Well," he breathed, licking his lips before looking straight into Harry's eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

And just like that, Niall was pulled into a bruising kiss, Harry licking into his mouth as if that was the only thing keeping him alive. He yelped in surprise, not expecting the sudden heaviness, and he buried his fingers into Harry's unruly brown curls, relishing the groan that escaped Harry's lips as he tugged on the strands.

They pulled away for air, panting hotly into each others' mouth, and Niall almost came at the sight of Harry's darkened eyes and swollen lips, hair disheveled from Niall's fingers.

They both stripped off their shirts, lips reattaching almost immediately after. Niall cupped a hand behind Harry's neck, bringing them even closer than they already were. Harry bit gently into Niall's bottom lip, looking him in the eye as he tugged back slightly before releasing his lip and continuing his assault on his mouth, and Niall swore he had never seen anything hotter.

Harry trailed a hand down his bare chest to play a bit with Niall's hardened nipples, pinching lightly at the rosy flesh. Harry reluctantly pulled away from Niall's mouth, instead leaning down toward his ear, smirking as Niall released a guttural moan when he palmed at his tented pants.

"Already so hard for me, Ni," he whispered before nibbling at the line of Niall's jaw.

Niall breathed shakily, gripping tightly at Harry's shoulders in an attempt to ground himself. "Only for you, Haz."

Harry's fingers slipped under the waistband of Niall's sweats, tugging them down his legs. Harry let out a quiet moan at the sight of Niall's straining erection, tracing the outline of his dick with a curious finger. Harry lifted his head back up to look into Niall's pretty blue eyes, which were almost completely black under Harry's ministrations. Harry cupped Niall's cheek in his hand, pressing a soft kiss to Niall's lips. "You're so beautiful."

Despite himself, Niall blushed and looked away from the sudden affection. "C'mon Harry, get on with it."

Harry laughed breathlessly before reconnecting their lips in a fiery kiss, pulling down Niall's boxers. Niall moaned appreciatively as he was released from the confines of his boxers, and he grinded down into Harry's palm, hissing at the delicious friction. "Fuck."

Harry stepped back to unbutton his jeans, taking them off completely and fishing through the back pockets. He grinned as he found what he was looking for, turning back to Niall as his boxers soon joined the clothes pile.

Niall glanced down at the contents in his hand, laughing breathlessly as he saw a condom and some lube. "I see you came prepared."

Harry grinned wolfishly as he tore the packet open with his teeth, rolling the condom down onto himself and tugging a few times. "What can I say? M'always ready to get in your pants."

Niall sank his fingers into Harry's curly locks, pulling him down to kiss the corner of his mouth and tugging roughly at his own dick, panting softly onto Harry's lips. "Fuck me."

And who was Harry to say no to a request like that?

Harry groaned as his words went straight to his cock, backing Niall into the wall as he poured the lubricant on himself before coating his fingers in the substance. He discarded the bottle somewhere on the floor and brought his dry hand down to squeeze Niall's ass. "Up."

Niall grinned as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and joined their lips back together. He gasped as one of Harry's fingers pressed at his entrance, circling around the rim before entering fully inside him. He whimpered at the intrusion, slightly in pain as Harry added another finger.

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes with a silent moan as the pleasure slowly began to overrule the pain. Harry stifled a groan as he witnessed the sight before him—Niall's face was flushed a perfect pink, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. The light sheen of sweat on his skin shone beautifully in the dim bathroom lighting, a god-like glow surrounding his features, and Harry couldn't believe he had gotten this lucky.

He scissored his fingers inside Niall, making sure that he was prepped enough for his own length. Niall grew impatient and shoved himself down further on Harry's fingers, whining softly into Harry's neck.

"Haz, c'mon, I'm ready for you-" his voice broke off in an absolutely sinful moan when Harry pressed the tip of his dick to Niall's entrance, pushing himself all the way in until he was fully sheathed inside him. Harry choked out a groan as Niall clenched tight around him, and he shallowly thrust into him as sank his teeth into Niall's neck, soothing over the dark spot with his tongue.

"God, so fucking tight, Ni." Harry bit a trail of love bites along the soft skin of his neck, knowing full well they'd be visible to anyone they passed. He reached a hand up to wrap around Niall's shaft, tugging and twisting in just the right way that practically had Niall screaming.

"All mine," he said hoarsely, and Niall shuddered with just how possessive his tone had become.

Niall frantically kissed down Harry's neck, tasting at the hot flesh as his blunt nails found purchase on Harry's back. "Fuck- Haz, so good-" he moaned loudly into Harry's ear at a particularly rough thrust, "Ngh, Harry- Harry please, so close-"

Harry nodded vigorously in agreement, feverishly kissing at Niall's lips and savoring the taste of him on his tongue. Harry's thrusts turned sloppy and Niall's grip became weak and they both kissed messily and desperately, hungry for their release.

With one final push, they both came with the name of the other on their tongue, Niall splattering his seed over both of their chests and Harry steadily filling up the condom inside him.

For a few moments, the only sound filling the room was their labored breathing as they came down from their high. With a sweet kiss to Niall's forehead, Harry pulled out of him, tying off the condom and throwing it in the bin. Both boys slipped back into their outfits, trying to look presentable enough as they fixed their hair in the foggy mirror.

When Harry deemed his appearance worthy, he faced Niall with a grin and pecked his cheek.

"Well, that was fun."

Biting his lip to hide the smile growing there, Niall shook his head and knocked their shoulders together as he headed for the door.

\- - -

When Louis finally caught sight of Niall and Harry, he reached up a hand to wave them over, ready to start harping about their sudden disappearance. His hand didn't reach its sky-high destination though as he noted both of their ruffed up appearances and the room they stumbled out of. He groaned.

"For Christ's sake." An incredulous look fell upon his features as he turned toward Liam. "At it like rabbits, these two."


End file.
